


Не оглядывайся

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Не оглядывайся

В глубине души Драко всегда знал, как это произойдет. Как однажды к нему — в любое место, в любое время — явится Патронус от Шеклболта, Уизли или Грейнджер. А через шесть часов придет темно-синий конверт с официальной печатью аврората. Как ему предъявят тело, а Грейнджер притащит своего маггловского медика (патологоанатом, он называется патологоанатом), который подтвердит, что это совершенно точно Гарри Поттер и он совершенно точно мертв.

Как ему то же самое подтвердит тихий Амброзиус Фоули из Отдела Тайн — нет, не напиток живой смерти, нет, не магический сон.

Как в день похорон он проснется, надеясь, что все это привиделось. Как похороны его, черт возьми, мужа, хотя они и не могли быть официально женаты, превратят в общенациональный фарс. Приспустят флаги, все будут делать преувеличенно скорбные лица. А он не сможет даже заплакать.

Как он заплатит дрожащей рукой тысячу галлеонов в черном мешочке похоронной компании — за то, чтобы после официального погребения в Годриковой впадине тело Гарри было перемещено в склеп Малфоев. Не только потому, что ближе к нему, но и потому, что не в земле.

Уизли поставил на стол бутылку Огденского.

— Малфой, не возражай. Я останусь.

— Возражаю… Рон. Прости. Давай… в другой день, ладно?

Он посмотрел на Уизли, впервые в жизни отчаянно надеясь, что тот не обидится и все поймет правильно. Уизли повезло: он ушел из аврората почти сразу, как только стал стажером. Ушел в гребаный магазин игрушек Уизли — и поэтому остался жив. Что стоило Поттеру уйти? Куда угодно, а?

Драко не винил Уизли — за то, что тот может стоять вот тут, дышать, шевелить пальцами, смотреть водянистыми, исплаканными глазами, смущаться. Нет. Уизли не виноват, что Поттера больше нет. Никто не виноват, кроме самого чертова Поттера, прикрывшего стажера на боевом задании.

— Я в порядке… Рон. Просто мне нужно побыть одному.

Уизли глядел смущенно и растерянно.

— Ну ладно, ты… если нужно, ты… сову или… Патронус… ну то есть сову.

Драко кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо. Я в порядке, мне просто правда лучше сейчас так.

Драко вдохновенно врал. Он не был в порядке, он ни разу не был в гребаном порядке. Он бы выпил с Уизли (и с Грейнджер тоже) целый Мировой океан виски, если бы мог. Если бы это что-то изменило. Но он действительно хотел побыть один.

Рон аппарировал с Гриммо, оставив на столе Огденское и записку о том, что можно вызвать его из дома камином, и Драко наконец получил возможность уйти в библиотеку.

Ту самую книгу, черную, без автора и названия, он трансфигурировал под собрание сочинений Шекспира, и она всегда стояла на ближайшей полке. Поттер Шекспиром не интересовался и ничего не подозревал.

Однажды он попросил:

— Если я погибну, не смей меня искать, ладно?

Драко тогда был занят, отмеряя ингредиент для очередного зелья.

— Поттер, выбери какое-нибудь из твоих любимых маггловских ругательств и пошли себя сам.

Пошел нахуй, Поттер.

Амарант все это время лежал в той самой книге, трансфигурированный в закладку с оленями. Бессмертный цветок, дарующий иллюзию бессмертия. Драко сжал его правой рукой и прошептал слова заклинания.

Кисть обожгло. Цветок немедленно стал чудовищно колючим, каждым своим лепестком резал кожу и впивался в ладонь. Кровь закапала на темный паркет. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Драко присел на диван. Амарант медленно входил под кожу, ладонь горела огнем. Драко помнил ощущения от Круциатуса — в девяносто шестом с ним бывало и не такое — и сейчас это было похоже на Круциатус в отдельно взятой руке. Когда последний лепесток скрылся в сплетении линий его ладони, Драко потерял сознание.

Он очнулся от того, что кто-то зовет его по имени.

Открыл глаза. На краю дивана сидела бабушка Аманда — такая же, как была в день смерти, даже в том же платье.

— Власти твоей нет надо мной, — испуганно пробормотал Драко стандартную формулу борьбы с той нечистью, от которой не помогает палочка.

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно удивилась бабушка. — Но ты ведь сам сюда пришел. Меня отправили тебя предупредить. И разрешили на тебя посмотреть. Как ты вырос…

Драко осторожно отодвинулся.

— То, что ты видишь — обман твоего сознания, — объяснила бабушка. — Нам запрещено показываться потомкам в тех формах, которые мы принимаем после смерти.

Она сидела на противоположном краю, не делая попыток приблизиться, испугать, коснуться, навредить. Драко немного успокоился.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате, — сказала она. — И горжусь тобой.

Она смотрела на него очень тепло, и ему сразу вспомнилось, как они играли в саду — он перемещал тогда цветки стихийной магией. Ему было шесть. Бабушка умерла задолго до того, как он поступил в Хогвартс. — Ты помнишь, сколько у тебя времени?

— До полуночи, — ответил Драко, ощущая необъяснимое тепло. — Пока я чувствую боль в руке.

— Именно, — кивнула бабушка. — Как только боль исчезнет, ты не сможешь вернуться. И поверь мне — остаться здесь раньше времени будет большой ошибкой. Ты нарушишь естественный ход событий.

Драко внимательно смотрел на нее. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, морщинки вокруг губ, очень добрый взгляд. Тонкий красивый нос, как у всех Фоули — бабушка была Фоули, пока не вышла за деда Абраксаса. Он и не думал, что так по ней скучал.

— Я верю, — он вздохнул. — И знаю. Спасибо.

— Тогда удачи, — она осторожно коснулась рукой его плеча и исчезла.

Драко оглянулся. Он все еще был на Гриммо, на том самом диване, но в окна лился яркий свет. В Лондоне никогда не бывает настолько солнечно.

Он решительно направился ко входной двери, уже зная, что когда распахнет ее, увидит там вовсе не Лондон.

Высокая трава доходила не то что до пояса — до горла. Драко хотел по привычке рассечь ее Диффиндо, прорубая себе дорогу, но вспомнил, что палочка осталась там. Там, где его ждут бутылка виски, обессиленные друзья Поттера и пустой дом.

Так было положено, он знал — здесь у него был только он сам. И все равно без палочки он чувствовал себя беззащитным. Голым. Хотя трава легко расступалась перед ним, указывая тропинку.

Он вышел к домику у реки. Гарри сидел на деревянной ступеньке и жевал травинку — совсем так же, как он делал в их первом совместном отпуске.

— Ты настоящий? — выпалил Драко. После бабушки он уже ничему не верил.

— Знаешь, когда я умер в Запретном лесу, — невпопад ответил Гарри, — я видел Дамблдора и Кингс-Кросс. Там я тоже спросил его — все реально или происходит в моей голове.

— И что он тебе ответил? — Драко подошел и осторожно присел рядом. Все сильнее хотелось остаться здесь навсегда.

— «Отчего то, что происходит в твоей голове, не может быть реальным», — улыбнувшись, процитировал Гарри.

Драко шмыгнул носом. Они молчали. Драко сидел, наблюдая за тем, как травинка мерно качается у Поттера во рту, как ослепительное солнце бликует в его очках, как мерно вздымается его грудь при дыхании. Настоящее счастье.

— Ты не пойдешь за мной дальше, — твердо сказал Гарри, разворачивая Драко так, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Не пойду, — согласился Драко, отчего-то избегая этих глаз. Слишком уж они теперь пугали.

— Я буду ждать тебя здесь, — сказал Гарри и взъерошил волосы. — Нравится домик? Я его займу, мне разрешили. Здесь речка, а вдалеке, в роще — озеро. Сможем купаться, особенно по ночам, когда лунный свет пронизывает до самого дна. А на заднем дворе растут яблоки. Красно-зеленые, сладкие, как ты любишь. Будем бросать друг в друга огрызками, прямо как на восьмом курсе.

Драко вздохнул и потер лицо свободной рукой. Вторая отяжелела от боли. Обернулся к Гарри.

— Не ври мне, Поттер, — спокойно сказал он, хотя в животе и горле у него свивалась тугая пружина. — Не будет никакого домика. Как только ты сядешь в лодку, мы больше не увидимся. Никогда. Ты просто однажды снова родишься. Такой же непоседливый, невозможный, с идиотской тягой к справедливости, — Драко вздохнул и до боли укусил собственный палец.

Гарри осторожно коснулся его волос, притянул ближе к себе, поцеловал в висок. Очень нежно — и все равно это была только тень прежних поцелуев.

— И ты, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Когда ты уйдешь и отдохнешь за рекой, ты тоже родишься. И мы однажды встретимся, понимаешь?

— А если нет, Поттер? — Драко позволил себе наконец посмотреть на него с отчаянием. — А если нет?

— Глупости, — отмахнулся Гарри, снял очки и потер переносицу. — Точно встретимся. Такие, как мы, всегда встречаются.

Драко осторожно поцеловал его нос и щеку. А потом крепко обнял, пытаясь оставить себе хоть немного. Хоть что-то, кроме воспоминаний.

— Когда встретимся, — глухо проговорил он в плечо Гарри, — я клянусь, клянусь всем на свете, что буду тебя ненавидеть.

Гарри улыбнулся, когда Драко наконец смог отпустить его.


End file.
